1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to dolls and more particularly to a doll which is designed to be used with infants and toddlers, the doll being quickly and easily attachable to an exterior structure such as a crib.
2) Description of the Prior Art
One of the oldest and most endearing forms of toys are dolls. Dolls have been around in various forms for centuries and have been made in a wide variety of ways. There have been constructed dolls which facilitate attachment to an exterior structure. However, quick and easily attachment of a doll to an exterior structure in the manner of the present invention is not believed to have been known in the prior art.